


Ничего необычного

by Tinumbra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: В последнюю неделю ноября пропал Билли Харгроув.





	Ничего необычного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705875) by [Thei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/pseuds/Thei). 



В пятницу в одиннадцать десять вечера Уилл Байерс закричал и проснулся. Встревоженные мать и брат вбежали в комнату, заключили его в объятия и успокаивали, пока его рыдания не перешли во всхлипывания, а потом в шмыганье носом.

  
— Малыш, что случилось? — спросила мать.

  
— Не знаю, — ответил Уилл.

  
— Кошмар приснился?

  
Он кивнул.

  
— О чём?

  
— Я… я не помню.

*

В то же самое время в домике у Хоппера Джейн, лёжа в темноте, открыла глаза. Нахмурилась, глубоко вздохнула и невидяще уставилась в потолок.

  
Она заснула снова лишь перед самым рассветом.

*

Об исчезновении Билли никто не заявлял до понедельника. Он пропустил занятия, но даже тогда никто особенно не встревожился.

  
(В конце концов, Билли не раз прогуливал школу. Ничего необычного в этом не было.)

  
Когда он не пришёл на уроки, его отцу позвонили из школы, и тот, в свою очередь, связался с полицией.

  
— Ну, может, — сказал полицейский, — он прогулял?

  
— Я не видел сына с пятницы, — последовал ответ.

*

Оказалось, с пятницы его не видел никто.

  
— Утром он подвёз меня в школу, — сообщила его сестра Макс. — С тех пор мы с ним не пересекались.

  
— Ни разу за все выходные?

  
Она лишь пожала плечами.

  
— Да. По выходным он редко бывает дома. А когда дома, то сидит у себя в комнате. Ну мы как бы не особо общаемся.

  
Когда её спросили, не заметила ли она чего-нибудь странного в поведении брата, когда видела его в последний раз, она ответила:

  
— Он мне не родной брат, сводный. И нет, он вёл себя как обычно, то есть по-скотски. Молчал всю дорогу, потом сказал выметаться из машины.

*

— Наверное, свалил из города, — сказал Томми, один из подростков, с кем Билли обычно зависал. — Он только об этом и говорил, просто ненавидел этот город. Говорил, что как только ему стукнет восемнадцать, вернётся в Калифорнию. По ходу, не утерпел и уехал раньше.

  
Он зажёг сигарету, затянулся и махнул рукой, обозначая всё вокруг.

  
— И я его понимаю, если честно. Это ж глухомань.

*

Когда спросили отца, тот лишь вздохнул.

  
— Билли всегда был проблемным ребёнком. Особенно с тех пор, как умерла его мать, но, честно говоря, некоторые признаки проявились уже в раннем возрасте. Он не уважает никого из членов семьи, ввязывается в драки и возвращается домой в синяках, увиливает от обязанностей…

  
Он покачал головой.

  
— Обычно я не знаю, как с ним вообще разговаривать.

  
— Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

  
— В пятницу вечером. Ввалился домой побитый и отказался рассказывать, что произошло. Кричал, ругался… напился, наверное или, ну я не знаю. Хорошо, что Сьюзан не было в городе, а Макс ночевала у друзей. Даже думать не хочу, что случилось бы, будь они дома. Что бы он с ними сделал.

  
— Понятно. Что было дальше?

  
— Он ушёл к себе в комнату, хлопнув дверью. Я не стал к нему заходить — обычно ему нужно время, чтобы остыть. В субботу я постучался к нему, но когда открыл дверь, там никого не было. Окно было открыто, и с подъездной дорожки исчезла его машина.  
— Но вы не заявили об исчезновении?

  
— Слушайте, офицер. Мой сын… он не такой, как другие дети. Он целыми днями может не появляться дома.

  
Полицейский кивнул, убрал ручку и блокнот и направился к двери. Но перед тем, как ступить за порог, вдруг повернулся:

  
— Кстати, мистер Харгроув. Что у вас с рукой?

  
Отец Билли поглядел вниз и коснулся синяков на костяшках правой руки. Сжав зубы, он поднял взгляд:

  
— Ударил в стену. Общаться с сыном… бывает трудно. Но он всё-таки мой сын, и теперь он пропал.

  
— Ясно. Спасибо, мистер Харгроув.

*

Около кровати Билли обнаружили несколько капель крови, и на матрасе тоже. Но он же подрался с кем-то, так что неудивительно.

  
(Когда речь идёт о Билли, немного крови — это нормально. Ничего необычного.)

*

Однако в расследовании важно проверять все возможные версии.

  
— Не трогал я его! — возмутился Стив Харрингтон, когда к нему пришёл шериф Хоппер. — Какого хрена вообще?

  
Хоппер примирительно поднял руки:

  
— Ладно, успокойся. Я не говорил, что ты сделал что-то плохое. Просто отец Билли сказал, что он вернулся домой побитый, и ну…

  
Он показал на не до конца зажившие синяки у Стива на лице. Там осталась пара жёлтых пятен и красноватая царапина на подбородке.

  
Стив сузил глаза.

  
— Это был не я. Вы не думаете, что после драки с ним у меня появились бы свежие синяки?

  
Хоппер пожал плечами, и Стив фыркнул.

  
— Но я рад, что кому-то, наконец, удалось поставить его на место. Билли — тот ещё урод. Если узнаю, с кем он подрался, угощу того парня пивом.

  
— Нет, если узнаешь, с кем он подрался, ты скажешь об этом мне. Ясно?

  
Они поглядели друг другу в глаза.

  
— Конечно, шериф.

*

Прошло несколько дней, но ни Билли, ни его машина так и не нашлись. В итоге все сошлись на том, что ему просто всё надоело и он уехал. В Калифорнию или ещё куда, подальше от Хоукинса.

  
Да, он никому ничего не сказал, не предупредил об отъезде, но честно говоря… это же Билли Харгроув. Для него это обычное дело.

*

Но всё-таки. В расследовании важно учитывать любые вероятности.

  
— Джейн?

  
— Что?

  
— Ты в последнее время не чувствовала ничего… странного?

  
Джейн подняла глаза на Хоппера. И кивнула.

  
— Я имею в виду Изнанку, — пояснил Хоппер.

  
Она как будто встревожилась на секунду, но затем покачала головой.

  
— Нет. А что?

  
Хоппер потёр лицо.

  
— Ничего. Один пацан пропал. Скорее всего, с ним всё нормально, просто хочу убедиться, что, ну знаешь, что оттуда… ничего не вылезало.

  
Она опустила взгляд.

  
— Я не чувствовала ничего. Оттуда.

  
— Ладно, хорошо. Спасибо, малыш.

  
Хоппер повернулся и ушёл, а Джейн, нахмурившись, тихо пробормотала:

  
— Необычного.

*

По Билли, в общем-то, никто не скучал. Уже где-то через неделю в школе сменилась иерархия, и мало кто вспоминал о его исчезновении. В конце концов, он пробыл в городе недолго и, как выяснилось, не завёл друзей. По крайней мере, таких, которые стали бы по нему скучать.

  
— По мне, так скатертью дорожка, — сказал однажды Лукас Синклер, когда в разговоре всплыло имя Билли. Они проходили мимо «Аркад», и он бросил виноватый взгляд на Макс, но если она и слышала, что он сказал, то не придала этому значения.  
К тому же возражать ему всё равно никто не стал.

*

Одним вечером Хоппер и Джойс курили на крыльце, и он тяжело вздохнул.

  
— Я так устал ото всей этой параномальщины у нас в городе.

  
Она махнула сигаретой и, пожав плечами, подняла брови, как бы спрашивая: «Что?» Он покачал головой.

  
— Тот парень, Билли. Только всё успокоилось, как вдруг он исчез.

  
— Хоппер, ты же не думаешь, что это связано с тем, что случилось с нами? Думаешь…?

  
Он снова покачал головой.

  
— Нет, нет. Вряд ли. Он ненавидел город, это все знают. Наверное, вернулся в Калифорнию. У меня там есть знакомые в полиции, я попросил их звякнуть, если они заметят кого-то похожего. Просто…

  
Он опять вздохнул.

  
— Такой маленький город и так много пропавших людей и странных событий. Иногда я жалею, что не стал, ну… плотником, например. Да кем угодно, только не полицейским.

  
Посмотрев друг на друга, они усмехнулись и, докурив, зашли в дом.

*

Знакомые Хоппера из Калифорнии так и не перезвонили.

*

Вот, что было известно:

  
В пятницу Билли Харгроув появился в школе и вёл себя нормально. Ну, нормально для него: он прихрамывал на одну ногу и бравировал разбитой губой; выхватил сигарету у одного парня и толкнул младшеклассника на школьные шкафчики.

  
Тренер по баскетболу сказал, что Билли зашёл к нему перед самым обедом, и он устроил ему разнос за то, что тот подрался, — пока он не залечит колено, от него в команде будет мало толку. Билли спорил, что всё равно сможет играть, но тренер отказал, и Билли, показав ему средний палец, ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

  
Несколько людей видело, как он сел в машину, включил громкую музыку и уехал. Ничего особенного в этом не было, поэтому никому не пришло в голову, что они видят его в последний раз.

  
Через несколько часов он был замечен на заправке, где наполнил бак и затем уехал.

  
Ещё примерно через час кто-то видел его на обочине: он курил, опираясь на свою машину.

  
Вечером, по словам отца, он вернулся домой побитый и заперся в комнате.

  
Один свидетель, который возвращался в Хоукинс из командировки, видел, как машина Билли выехала из Хоукинса в полчетвёртого утра в субботу. Он не заметил, кто был за рулём, но кто бы это ни был, машина летела на бешеной скорости, собственно, поэтому он её и запомнил.

  
Значит, это был Билли. Он ведь всегда любил быструю езду, для него это в порядке вещей.

*

Вот и всё, что было известно. То есть практически ничего. Никто понятия не имел, куда он пропал и что с ним стало. А через некоторое время стало ясно, что никому, в общем-то, и не было до этого дела.

  
(Но это ведь Билли Харгроув, а значит, и тут тоже нет ничего необычного.)


End file.
